User blog:DoomFest/"The Brawl Show" - Start of a new VS Series
Hello ! Like the title said, I start a new VS Series in this wikia, and it's called "The Brawl Show". You will say me "But what is it ?". Let's answer this question. What is "The Brawl Show", DoomFest ? The Brawl Show is a VS serie where two characters enter an arena in an enormous colosseum called "Cristal Cloud". When the characters enter, an arena with maximum 4 different parts will rise. If some of you watch RWBY, it's the same thing, but there will be more original possibility (don't get me wrong, I love RWBY and these arenas). This arena is a little bit in the air, with virtual walls and a ground under the arena. To win, a character has to knock the other character into these walls on into this underground. If a character is put unconscious, he loses to. There will be no kill in this show. Other than the fight, there are some other details. There are two commentators who present the fighters but not all their abilities before the fight. Then, during the fight, they see it and by giving their impressions and opinions, reveal other powers Also, there is also a public. In this public, there will be characters from the same verse or from different verse, and they will also give their impressions during the fight. At last, there will be a continuity between the episode, as there will be a prologue and an epilogue with impressions of the fighters, of the public and some of them will meet on these periods. Research or no research ? Accurate or not ? Actually, there will be resarch, but the goal of these fights isn't to be accurate in the first place. The research will serve to give you an entertaining complete show, and by this I mean the fight, the prologue and epilogue, and the reactions of the commentators. So, yeah, it will be a little bit biased, but when I write matches, I don't plan at the beginning, it comes naturally as I write the fight. I never see you write matches, DoomFest. Actually, that's true that I don't write a lot of matches. In this wikia, I made a One Minute Melee, and I didn't write any Death Battle Fanon match-up. But in fact, I casually write matches (and I casually write other things too). If I don't write Death Battles, it's because I really don't like killing characters, and I don't want to have the problem of accuracy. And this show will also be a good tool to improve myself as writing action fights. Also, like some of you know, I'm French, so it's possible that there will be some grammer mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. When does this show start ? Actually, I can't tell, because I'm in the research part for the characters of the first episode. There will be no air date for episodes, because studies first, writing this show after... What is the first episode ? And the second ? And all of the others ? It's a secret. Actually, I will hint episodes with the public and commentators, and with the prologues and epilogues. But for the first episode, I can tell if you follow video games actuality, that at the end of a certain reveal trailer, there is the match-up of the first episode. I already say too much. Will you continue to do the Great Thumbnail Contest and your Thumbnail Seasons ? Yes I will. Actually, I have a lot of fun to animate the Great Thumbnail Contest, and the thumbnail seasons are like the page where I create thumbnails and try new things. Can we propose ideas ? Yes you can ! I don't guarantee I will did them all, and I already plan certain fights that I really want to do, but at least, I will try to put references to your ideas with the commentators and with the public. You talk about commentators, but who are they ? So, their name are..hey ! Hold on, what are you doing ? Hey ! Stooooop ! Flaily : At least, DoomFest shuts up. Splashy : ''Why did you do this the hard way ? He just introduced ourself... '''Flaily : Listen to me, only me can introduce myself, I am the great, the flawless, the sexy..' Splashy : Fan of Magikarp, Flaily. I am one too, and my name is Splashy. Welcome to our show. Flaily : If you dare interrupt me again, I will called our two first fighters and they will cut you into pieces ! Splashy : You just gave an other hint for the first episode, congrats. Flaily : OH MAN. I will go far away before DoomFest wakes up and learn this ! Don't tell anything to him, please ! *'Flaily quit the commentary room of the Cristal Cloud Colosseum* ''Splashy : Sooo. Welcome. Hope you will stand our strange personnalities. Oh DoomFest you wake up ! DoomFest : Yeah yeah. Where is Flaily ? Splashy : I don't know. DoomFest : Great. Hope you two presented yourself well. Surprise, I will commentate some fights with you two sometimes, I want to keep an eye on you.'' '' FIGHTS CONFIRMED -1 TBS Ike VS Cloud (by DoomFest).png|Episode 1 - Ike VS Cloud -2_Batman_VS_Snake_(by_DoomFest).png|Episode 2 - Batman VS Solid Snake -3 Sonya Blade VS Chun-Li (by DoomFest).png|Episode 3 - Sonya Blade VS Chun-Li -4 Mega Man VS Sonic (by DoomFest).png|Episode 4 - Mega Man VS Sonic the Hedgehog -5 Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker (by DoomFest).png|Episode 5 - Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker Yang VS Unknown Fighter (by DoomFest).png|'''Yang wants to nail a fight ! Toph Beifong VS Unknown Fighter (by DoomFest).png|'Toph' rocks the battle ! *Episode 1 : [[User blog:DoomFest/The_Brawl_Show_-_Ep._1_:_Ike_VS_Cloud|'Ike' (Fire Emblem) VS Cloud (Final Fantasy)]] *Episode 2 : [[User blog:DoomFest/The_Brawl_Show_-_Ep._2_:_Batman_VS_Solid_Snake|'Batman' (DC Comics) VS Solid Snake (Metal Gear)]] *Episode 3 : [[User_blog:DoomFest/The_Brawl_Show_-_Ep._3_:_Sonya_Blade_VS_Chun-Li|'Sonya Blade' (Mortal Kombat) VS Chun-Li (Street Fighter)]] *Episode 4 : [[User_blog:DoomFest/The_Brawl_Show_-_Ep._4_:_Mega_Man_VS_Sonic_the_Hedgehog|'Mega Man'(Mega Man) VS Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic)]] *Episode 5 : Darth Vader (Star Wars) VS Albert Wesker"'' (Resident Evil) *Episode 6 : '''Yang (RWBY) VS ??? *Episode 7 : Toph (Avatar) VS ??? Category:Blog posts